


Contact

by generic_epiphany



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: College, Explicit Language, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_epiphany/pseuds/generic_epiphany
Summary: Beck stared at the guy. A complete stranger, who hadn’t even asked his name or actually known Cat's, wanted him to leave her in his room while she was messed up? “Yeeeeeah. No.” Beck shook his head and turned Cat around. She whined, confused and pulling at his arm, wanting to go to sleep. He kicked the door shut behind him and when her legs gave out, picked her up and carried her back to the truck.-Beck gets a call from the hospital and finds out he's Cat's contact person. One thing leads to another and they end up living together over the summer. A Beck and Cat getting together after High School story.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Cat Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Contact

Beck had been friends with Cat for years and never even thought about dating her until that summer after senior year, when he got a phone call from the hospital. So, their relationship started weird. Was that really a surprise?

  
“Beck,” he answered, more than a little unsure why anyone was calling him from a hospital.

  
“Mr. Oliver?” a man on the other end clarified.

  
“Yeah. What can I do for you?”

  
“We have you listed as a contact for a recently admitted patient here…”

  
Beck grabbed his keys, already walking toward his truck. Was he still listed as Jade’s contact? They’d broken up a couple years ago but they were friends and she wasn’t likely to change it unless someone made her.

  
“Her name is Catherine Valentine,” the man continued, sounding half-distracted on his end with a lot of voices behind.

  
Beck actually stopped, hand on the handle of his truck. “Wait, what? Is she okay?” When did Cat put him on her contacts? He jumped into his truck and started the engine.

  
“Oh, yes, it seems she was here visiting someone and was… accidentally admitted to the psych-ward?” The nurse sounded surprised as he said it, maybe reading it off a screen.

  
Beck laughed, nodding to himself as he drove. “Yeah. That’s happened before. Why are you calling me, though?”

  
“It seems Miss Valentine was given sedatives… She really needs someone to sign her out and drive her home.”

  
“Okay. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

  
When Beck got to the hospital and found his way up to the psyche ward, he had to show his ID and sign some papers to get Cat released. They brought her out in a wheelchair, her eyelids heavy and body slouching. He smiled and thanked the nurse, crouching down in front of Cat and waiting until her eyes focused on him. “Hey there.”

  
She laughed when she saw him, one hand coming up to touch his face. “Hahaha. You look like Beck!”

  
He nodded. “Yeah. That’s because I am. You got put in the nut house again.”

  
She smiled. “I love that room! It’s so soft.” She started to fall forward.

  
He caught her shoulders and settled her back into the chair. “I’m going to drive you home. Where are you living?” He knew her parents had moved at the end of high school. Something about her crazy brother.

  
Cat laughed again and then fell asleep.

  
Beck nodded, like this made sense for how today was going. He wheeled her out of the hospital and to his truck. She woke up again, but wasn’t making any sense so he just put her in the truck and buckled her up. When he got in and started the engine she was looking around again, eyes big but pupil’s blown wide. He waited until she turned and looked at him, that beautiful smile growing on her face again. “Oh! Beck!”

  
Beck smiled back, it was impossible not to. “Hey. Where am I taking you?”

  
“I don’t know,” she said cheerfully.

  
Beck laughed. “What’s your address, Cat?”

  
“Oh! I don’t have one.”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m staying at a friend’s until school starts and then I’m moving into the dorms…” she trailed off when she rediscovered her hands, opening and closing them slowly.

  
“Okay. Who’s house?” He didn’t even know Cat had a boyfriend.

  
She whined and sluggishly pulled out her phone, tapping until she thrust the screen at him. He squinted but nodded. It wasn’t a good area, but he started the engine and drove. “What’s their name?”

  
“Whose name?”

  
Beck smiled. “The friend.”

  
“Oh! John.”

  
“Where’d you meet him?”

  
For the first time she wasn’t smiling, body slack in her seat again and eyes blinking slowly as he pouted at nothing. She didn’t answer, falling into a dazed almost sleep again. They’d really given her something strong. A half hour later he pulled up to the house and parked along the sidewalk. The house looked sketchy, and that was putting it nice. There was a junked car in the overgrown yard, a rusted fence and large parts of the outer wall burned. “Cat… You sure this is the place?”

  
“Hmm?” she blinked back to life, trying to shake off the haze of her sedatives. She saw the house and jolted to action, trying to undo her seat belt. “Yep. Thanks for the ride, Beck. Did we go to dinner? Thanks for dinner!”

  
“It’s eleven in the morning… I picked you up from the hospital.”

  
She had just gotten her seatbelt off, her eyes going wide. “Was I in an accident?”

  
He laughed and got out of the truck. “Hang on. Let me help you.” He hurried around and caught her just before she fell out the door and onto the pavement. She stumbled and he kept a hold of her arm, walking her up to the house. The closer they got, the more clearly he could hear music and people yelling. Instinctively, his hold on her arm tightened, like something might reach out and grab her. Was she really staying here or was she confused because of the drugs?

  
When they got to the door she was rubbing her eyes, obviously exhausted beyond reason. She knocked on the door and pouted.

  
Just when he was about to suggest she just crash at his place until the sedatives wore off, the door jerked open. A man stood there—not a young man their age but some guy in his mid to late thirties. He was wearing a sweatshirt despite the summer heat and looked like pissed was his go-to reaction. His gaze slid off Beck and landed on Cat. “Katie!” he said with fake cheer, imitating how Cat usually talked.

  
“Her name’s Cat,” Beck said automatically.

  
The guy shrugged and went back into the house, landing on a couch and picking up the xbox controller. Cat followed inside and Beck went too, not yet ready to let go of her arm. There was a couple arguing in the one of the bedrooms—he could tell it was a couple argument after years of dating Jade but this didn’t sound quite like theirs, it was more screaming and name calling. It was mean. There were empty bottles and fast food trash on the floor and a pipe on the coffee table next to the piles of cigarette ashes.

  
Beck stopped walking, his hold on Cat’s arm stopping her too. She looked surprised, like she wasn’t sure why she couldn’t walk anymore.

  
“Uh… Where’s her room?” Beck asked.

  
The guy was watching the tv screen now, back to playing, the volume almost covering the arguing couple’s screams. “What? Oh. She doesn’t really live here, man. She’s just staying for a while.” He tossed a look at them again and this time he really seemed to look at Cat. His mouth twitched in an ugly smile. “She fucked up?” He nodded like she had agreed just by standing there staring at her feet, still trying to walk but getting nowhere. “My room’s that door. Just leave her in there.”

  
Beck stared at the guy. A complete stranger, who hadn’t even asked his name or actually known Cat's, wanted him to leave her in his room while she was messed up? “Yeeeeeah. No.” Beck shook his head and turned Cat around. She whined, confused and pulling at his arm, wanting to go to sleep. He kicked the door shut behind him and when her legs gave out, picked her up and carried her back to the truck.

  
“I’m so tired…” she whined.

  
“I know.”

  
He put her down in the truck, buckling her in for the second time.

  
She sighed like he’d put her to bed and closed her eyes, slouching down in the seat and mumbling. “Thanks.”

  
“Yeah. No problem.” He said, closing the door. He drove back to his trailer, parked in a spot near the beach now, walking distance to the Arts & Cinematography University they were attending in August and only ten minutes from the studios for auditions and jobs. He could even hear the waves from here. She was still asleep when he parked and pulled her out of the truck, carrying her inside. He put her on his bed and she immediately grabbed his pillow, hugging it and curling up. Beck smiled and pulled her boots off, dumping them on the floor next to her bag.

* * *

  
She slept the whole day. He’d just had a pizza delivered and was sitting back down on the couch to start another movie when Cat gasped and sat suddenly upright, almost scaring him bad enough to drop the slice of pizza in his hand.

  
“Where am I?” she yelled, eyes huge. Her gaze landed on Beck and he waved one hand to signal the obvious.

  
Her expression changed from confusion to happiness at the sight of him and then focused on the pizza in his hand. She reached out, fingers wiggling. He laughed and walked over, picking up the box on his way but handing her the slice in his hand. “You were at the hospital. Got sedated.”

  
She giggled around her bite of pizza and nodded. “Oh yeah. I remember that. You picked me up!”

  
He sat down across from her, putting the box in the middle and flipping the lid open so she’d take more if she wanted. “Yeah. About that. Why am I your contact person?”

  
“Hm? Oh! The lady said to pick someone responsible who would help in an emergency.” She shrugged. “That’s you!”

  
Beck nodded along. “Okay.”

  
She looked up, already halfway through the slice of pizza. “Is it? Should I change it?”

  
“No. It’s okay.” He was surprised how much he liked being her contact, and the idea that she trusted him in an emergency.

  
She looked around. “What time is it?”

  
“Almost eleven at night.”

  
She nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay. Well, thanks for giving me a ride.”

  
He reached out, suddenly afraid she’d really leave and go back to that shitty house. “Wait.” The pizza. He pushed it toward her. “I ordered a large.”

  
Cat looked skeptical for half a second and then smiled and picked up another piece, making herself comfortable.

  
“So, who the hell is that guy?”

  
“Who?” she looked around.

  
He smiled at her showmanship. She was always on. “John.”

  
She soured. “He’s such a creep.”

  
Beck nodded. “Yes. That is a word for him.”

  
“He’s a friend of my brother. My parents paid him to let me stay there until school starts.”

  
“Where do you sleep?”

  
“Couch, usually.” She paused and there was obviously something else. She leaned over like she was going to tell him a secret, even though there was no one else around. “He’s always trying to get me to sleep in his room but I say no. And last night I woke up and he was watching me. Totally weird. I took off and went to visit a friend to see if I could stay at her place while she’s in the hospital. But she already loaned it out…” She trailed off and then shrugged. “It’ll be fine. It’s only like a month until the dorms open at the university.”

  
“Closer to two…”

  
She sagged. “Ugh. It’s fine. I’ll just do what I do with my brother and lock myself in a closet at night. You know, I’m really good at sleeping standing up.”

  
Beck studied her, wondering if she was joking. She didn’t crack. He might never know. “Do you want to stay here?”

  
“Here?” she looked around, like his home could even possibly be worse than that house he saw today. “Do you have a closet?”

  
He laughed, leaning back against the wall. “Am I a creep who’s going to watch you sleep?”

  
“I don’t know what you do at night!”

  
“Cat.”

  
She giggled. “Yeah, okay, I know you’re not a creep. You’re my contact person!”

  
Beck smiled. “I am.” And that day was the first time he ever considered what it would be like to be more than friends with Cat—to be the person that looked out for her. He’d never dated anyone that might need looking after—other than stopping them from destroying things and people…

  
She agreed to stay until the dorms opened.


End file.
